<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linien by BalthTheChaoticGood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918305">Linien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood'>BalthTheChaoticGood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, No plot at all, Short One Shot, just sprotte thinking cheesy thoughts, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprotte kann nicht ganz sagen, was anders ist, aber irgendwie sieht Melanie nicht mehr aus wie früher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie Klupsch/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, das hier ist einfach so von meinem Gehirn in ein Word-Dokument gefallen. Es ist nicht gebetat, ich hab es nicht mal richtig selbst editiert, ups.^^ Ich musste es einfach kurz loswerden. </p><p>Ihr findet mich wie immer auf <a href="https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, wo ich wilde Hühner shitposts mache und immer gerne interagiere!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melanie sieht irgendwie anders aus als früher. Sprotte fällt das auf, wenn sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen unsichtbare Linien über Melanies Gesicht zieht, wenn sie an der Kante ihres Kinns entlangfährt oder an der Stelle über den Ohren, wo Melanies Stirn in ihren Haaransatz übergeht.</p><p>Schwierig zu sagen, was genau anders ist. Sie haben sich ein paar Jahre nicht gesehen, nach der Schulzeit. Melanie hatte ihre Ausbildung angefangen und Sprotte musste erstmal einfach weg. Und danach ist sie irgendwie auf Monas Hof gelandet, und dann ist sie einfach nicht mehr wieder abgereist, und naja. Der Hof ist nicht aus der Welt, Zuhause ist nicht aus der Welt, aber es war schwierig mit Melanie. Weil Sprotte früher immer dachte, dass Melanie sie vielleicht gar nicht wirklich ausstehen kann, und sie dann drei Jahre nicht miteinander geredet haben, und plötzlich lagen Welten zwischen ihnen.</p><p>Kaum vorstellbar jetzt, wo Sprottes Kopf in Melanies Schoß liegt, während Melanie in ein Buch vertieft ist. So nah. So vertraut. Sprotte muss nur ihre Hand ausstrecken, um zu spüren, wie echt das hier ist. Und sie tut es, ständig. Vergräbt ihre Finger in Melanies Haaren, lässt ihre Handfläche federleicht über die Härchen auf Melanies nacktem Unterarm fahren. Und sie malt immer weiter Linien über Melanies Gesicht, die nur sie sehen kann.</p><p>Vielleicht ist Melanie weicher geworden. Ihre Wangen sind ein wenig runder, als Sprotte sie in Erinnerung hat, sie sieht weniger blass aus. Sprotte weiß, das ist auch das warme Licht vom Kaminfeuer und das Makeup, aber trotzdem.</p><p>Wenn Sprotte versucht, sich genau daran zu erinnern, wie Melanie früher ausgesehen hat, fällt ihr das schwer. In ihrer Erinnerung ist ihr Gesicht irgendwie verschwommen, oder es ist halb von ihr weggedreht, verschwindet hinter blonden Locken. Vielleicht hat Sprotte einfach früher nie so genau hingesehen. Sie ist immer zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst gewesen, hatte so viel, über das sie nachdenken musste. Andere Leute haben da nicht immer in ihren Kopf gepasst. Vor allem nicht Leute, die Sprotte noch mehr zum Nachdenken gebracht hätten.</p><p>Sprotte fragt sich, ob sie sich selbst früher verstanden hätte, wenn sie damals Melanie je richtig angeschaut hätte. Also, gesehen hätte.</p><p>Und ihre Finger malen weiter Linien. Vom Kinn zu der Kuhle an Melanies Hals. Von ihrer Stirn bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze. Von ihrem Ohrläppchen ihren Nacken entlang, bis ihre Hand verschwindet unter Melanies Locken.</p><p>Abgelenkt wischt Melanie ihre Hand beiseite und hält sie in ihrer fest. „Was machst du da?“ fragt sie, halb abgelenkt, den Blick immer noch in ihrem Buch versenkt.</p><p>„Nichts“, sagt Sprotte erst. Sie hat ja nur nachgedacht.</p><p>Aber dann sieht Melanie sie an, so richtig, mustert Sprottes Gesicht nachdenklich, und Sprotte kann einfach nicht anders als zu sagen: „Ich hab‘ nur drüber nachgedacht, ob du immer schon so schön gewesen bist. Und ich das nur nicht wahrhaben wollte.“</p><p>Melanie wird rot und macht ein grummelndes Geräusch, das Sprotte inzwischen als Verlegenheit erkennt. Sie führt Sprottes Hand nach oben und drückt einen Kuss auf ihr Handgelenk, dort, wo Sprottes Puls schneller wird. Sprotte ist auch verlegen. Dass sie sowas so einfach sagen kann, ist auch neu.</p><p>Als Melanie sich wieder in ihr Buch versenkt, um nichts weiter sagen zu müssen, hält sie Sprottes Hand weiter fest. Also malt Sprotte mit ihren Augen weitere Linien. Eins verspricht sie sich selbst: Dieses Mal wird sie genauer hinschauen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>